


Confessions

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: The Crystal Braves show themselves to be traitors and Riol is ambushed on his way back to the Rising Stones. Who does he trust enough to call for help?
Relationships: Riol Forrest/Jacke Swallow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for Riol and Jacke, so here's my headcanon come to life. I've made the WoL very gender neutral so you can easily insert your own into the story if you'd like. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos at the end. Us writers live for that shit. ♥
> 
> (Also, pardon if there are any errors - it was written at 4-5 a.m. and I still haven't slept nor am I sleepy, so I still need to read it when I've had a full night's rest. Until then, please bear with me.)

Ambushed.

If he was able to get out of this predicament with his guts intact, he planned on doing recon into the Crystal Braves to find out what in the hell possessed them to attack him and block off all access into the Rising Stones. Hell, if they went after him, what was the status of the Warrior of Light and the Scions? Hells bells, he couldn’t believe they took him so unawares. 

Riol was able to find himself a good hidey hole in the abandoned Castrum right next door to Revenant’s Toll. He tried staunching the bleeding on the gut wound given to him by one of the newer Blades whose name he hadn’t yet learned. Damn sod had perfect aim with his sword and it got him good. He could feel his vision going gray and he knew if he didn’t get help soon, he wouldn’t make it to see the sunset, let alone the next day. Activating his linkpearl and hoping that the other person wasn’t busy, he held his breath until he heard their voice in his ear.

“Aye, this be Jacke. What’s the score?” the voice came through loud and clear.

“Jacke… it’s… it’s Riol. Got meself in a bit of a pickle ‘n… ‘n I need yer help,” he rumbled out, voice hoarse as he was getting parched. Fumbling for his waterskin, he uncorked it and took a hefty swallow. ‘Am hidin’ in th’ old Garlean base by Revenant’s Toll. Don’t use th’ aetherite there. ‘S not safe. Use th’ one at th’ Cerulean Processing Plant…” he barely got out before passing out against the cold metal of the wall propping him up.

* * *

“Th’ ‘ell?” Jacke stared sightlessly at the map in the common room after the linkpearl channel cut out. 

“What’s got yer fambles in a twist?” Lightfoot asked as he marched over to stand beside the guildmaster.

Before Jacke could answer, V’kebbe ran into the building out of breath. Standing there, bent over, her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Ye won’t believe this but th’ Crystal Braves ‘ave cut ties wi’ th’ Warrior o’ Light ‘n the Scions. In fact th’ Warrior o’ Light ‘as been accused o’ killin’ th’ Sultana!”

“Can’t be true,” Lightfoot stomped his foot. “They’s not th’ sort t’ do such a dastardly deed.”

“I agree! Th’ news ‘asn’t become public yet. Only seein’ more Braves ‘n usual, prolly tryin’ t’ find th’ Warrior or th’ Scions as they’ve rabbited. Th’ Admiral stopped me as I was doin’ our shoppin’ an’ pulled me aside t’ ask that we keep an eye out ‘n do what we can t’ help th’ Warrior, ‘n t’ keep mum on th’ situation.

“Don’t use th’ Toll aetherite,” Jacke murmured to himself. “It’s no’ safe.” He went quiet for a moment before the situation became clear in his mind and he paled, realizing what kind of trouble Riol may have gotten into. “Shite. Shite, shite, shite! I need th’ two of ye t’ come with me. ‘N get our healer, Lettie. I ‘ave a bad feelin’ ‘er help is gonna be sorely needed. Take th’ aetherite t’ the Ceruleum Processing Plant when yer done.”

Turning on his heel he strode out of the room and through the hallways towards his own bunk to grab up a few things before teleporting to Thanalan.

* * *

“Oi, tha’s no’ good,” Lightfoot murmured, the small party hiding in the shadows of a large missle crate inside the former Garlean stronghold, watching a team of Braves searching the building. 

“No it’s not,” Jacke agreed. “Riol’s in here somewhere, ‘n badly injured, if th’ way he was soundin’ was any indication.”

“An’ th’ Crystal Bastards ‘re lookin’ fer him, because o’ his ties t’ the Warrior,” V’kebbe concluded. “There’s 5 o’ them ‘n 3 o’ us. We’re swift, deadly, ‘n got surprise on our side. We can take ‘em.”

The three looked between each other and nodded. Jacke looked over at their healer and she motioned she’d stay put while they took care of the problem. He smiled and without hesitation, the three stepped out from behind the crate and snuck up on their marks. The fight didn’t last long, as the first three went down without a sound, leaving the last two as easy targets as well. Just in case there were more, the group crept through the Castrum, with the healer joining them after the initial fight was over. Coming to the second to last area, Jacke looked over and spied Riol’s light blonde hair shining in the moonlight. Rushing over, he stopped at the pool of blood that had congealed under the man.

“No. No, no, no please,” he murmured, kneeling down close enough that he could reach out to check the other man’s pulse. It was there. Slight and thready, but there. “Oi, thank th’ Navigator, ‘e’s still alive,” he breathed out a sigh of relief.”

“Let me see him,” Lettie kneeled down beside Jacke, her hands and conjurer’s staff already starting to glow a soothing green. “He took a sword to the gut, which is the worst of his injuries. He’s lucky to still be alive.” She worked for a few minutes more, before leaning back and wiping her brow with her forearm. “He’s stabilized for now and ready for transport back to the Edelweiss. Once we get him there I can get him cleaned and bandaged, and get a better look at him to see if there are any other pressing injuries. I’d just rather get him out of here now in case more of those Crystal Braves show up.”

“Aye, good idea,” Jacke agreed. Shifting so he was in a crouch instead of a kneel, he reached out and helped the still unconscious man up. Drawing the aether around the both of them, he transported them to the small aetherite in the Fisherman’s Docks and proceeded to walk him home.


	2. Words Finally Spoken

Riol began to wake. He felt sluggish, and like there was a weight on his gut. Shifting to try and find a more comfortable position, a hand came down on his and squeezed, and a voice entered his conscious.

“Shh, ye’re gettin’ over a sword t’ th’ gut. Jus’ rest.”

Opening his eyes, he looked around a room that was not familiar to him. Rough, whitewashed stone walls with worn wooden flooring were complimented by Limsan pillars. Limsan pillars… oh thank the Navigator, he made it out of his hiding spot safely. Turning his head, he looked over and spotted Jacke sitting on a chair placed next to the bed, and it was then that he noticed that the guildmaster held his hand between the both of his own.

“Thank ye fer helpin’ me. Ye saved me hide,” he murmured. “An’ once I’m up and outta this bed, I’m gonna find out what th’ hell th’ Crystal Braves ‘re up to.”

“Yer not goin’ t’ like this, but they’re out in force keepin’ an eye out for th’ Warrior o’ Light an’ the Scions. We haven’t had much o’ a chance t’ investigate ourselves, but th’ Admiral requested our help in chasin’ down th’ truth an’ keepin’ an eye on th’ bastards roamin’ ‘ere in Limsa. From what she told us, they’ve framed th’ Warrior o’ Light of killin’ th’ Sultana. Nobody’s been able t’ find them or the Scions since th’ banquet in Ul’dah.”

Riol closed his eye and sighed. “I’ve got an idea o’ where they might’ve gone, but it’ll have t’ wait until I’m better t’ see if I’m right, unless there’s someone ye trust enough t’ keep mum who can run t’ Dragonhead Keep in Central Coerthas t’ talk t’ Haurchefant. ‘E'd keep ‘em safe, I’m sure, what with all th’ help they’ve been givin’ ‘im in regards t’ th’ heretics, ‘n savin’ his friend.”

“Aye, I can send the Stray. She’s close enough t’ there anyway, as she’s been hangin’ around the Toll keepin’ an eye an’ ear on things. Been there a couple days already ‘n has made friends wi’ th’ Domans who’ve stayed behind t’ also keep a close watch t' help our Warrior friend.”

“How long’ve I been out?” Riol asked, after Jacke told him how long V'kebbe had been at the Toll.

“Three days,” Jacke replied, squeezing Riol’s hand gently. “Scared the shite out o’ me, seein’ ye th’ way I did. There ye were bleedin’ out, when we found ye. Never seen such a big pool o’ blood an’ have someone come out alive on t’ other side. I thought ye were dead…” His voice shook as he spoke.

“Jacke…” Riol began, and was cut off by another squeeze and Jacke looking him straight in his eye. 

“I don’ care if it ain’t gonna happen but I gotta get this off me chest. Seein’ ye almost dead… on th’ off chance o’ happiness, but more just because if I don’t say it an’ somethin’ happens and I never get the chance… shite.” He sighed, reaching a hand up to pull his bandana off and run his fingers through the short fluffy brown hair. “I’m in love wi’ ye. Have been fer… Navigator help me… years. Ye’ve been by my side since I took over th’ guild. Helped me when I was still figurin’ out th’ ropes ‘n tryin’ to keep things together. Ye’ve always been there fer me t’ talk ta when I needed an ear, or jus’ wanted t’ share good news. An…” he trailed off as Riol removed his hand from the grip Jacke had on it to place a finger over the guildlmaster’s lips, cutting off the rambling the man was about to do.

“Shh… calm yeself. Oi, ye have no idea how happy ye’ve just made me. Never said nothin’ to ye meself, because look at me. I’m not old, but I ain’t as young as ye or t’ others ‘n figured ye’d prefer someone closer to yer own age. Hells bells, I’m scarred all o’er ‘n blind in one eye, so I ain’t as pretty as I was when I was yer age,” he chuckled softly.

“Shite, I don’t care about none o’ that,” Jacke grumbled, rolling his eyes. “T’ me it means ye’ve been through hell an’ come out stronger. And this newest scar shows how much willpower ye have t’ keep breathin’ with that kind o’ injury. Gods…” His hands started shaking again and he ran his fingers nervously through his hair once more.

Reaching out, Riol took the hand closest to him and rested it against his cheek. “I’m still here though, like ye said. An’ it was faith that ye’d come save me sorry hide that kept me goin’. Now kick off yer shoes and crawl in here. I’m needin’ more rest ‘n now that I’ve got ye, I wanna hold onto ye while I sleep, if that’s okay?”

“LIke I’d say no?” Jacke smiled warmly. As was asked, he kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets back, climbing into the bed. Curling up carefully against Riol’s side, he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Warm lips brushed over his forehead and an arm came around his waist to hold him close. His eyes started to close, as the warmth began to lull him into slumber.

“Didn’t mean t’ not give ye th’ words, but I love ye too, Jacke,” Riol murmured as he began to doze himself, earning a smile from the rogue in his arms, as he was on the brink of sleep.


End file.
